Secrets of the Pythagorean Vault
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: Rome, 39 BCE. Amunet, Mentor of the Roman Hidden Ones, has received word from one of her fellow Hidden Ones that a polymath has found an entrance to a mysterious vault, and asks for her to accompany him inside. What will they find inside? Please read and review!


Amunet sat atop the bureau of the Roman Hidden Ones, taking in the beautiful Roman sunrise. Amunet looked down at her left wrist under her white cloak. On it was her Hidden Blade, iconic among her group of Hidden Ones. She flicked out her Hidden Blade, and it sprung out along where her ring finger once was. Amunet turned to her left, to see the entrance to the Theatre of Pompey tower over the surrounding buildings. She looked back down at her Hidden Blade. It was the blade that ended lives of Actaeon, Ktesos, and most importantly, spark the end for the corrupted Julius Caesar. She smiled, and retracted her Hidden Blade. Amunet looked down onto the busy streets of Rome. Even in the early hours of the morning, there were always crowds of people trying their hardest to get to the Roman Forum before everyone else. Amunet her focus to the sunrise, until she felt a finger tap on her shoulder. Amunet whipped around to see one of her Hidden Ones standing behind her.

"Julius Cassius." Amunet greeted, as the two of them shook hands. "What brings you up to the rooftops so early?"

"Mentor Amunet." Juilus replied, with a bow of his head. "I have just come back from the docks with word from one of my acquaintances."

"One of your acquaintances?" Amunet asked, squinting her eyes. "Carry on."

"I bring back word from Claudius in regards to a mysterious vault around the northernmost hill of the city. He knows where the entrance is, and will show you the way." Julius stated.

"Very well." Amunet replied. "I will visit your friend down by the docks, and investigate this vault you speak of. That much I promise."

"Thank you, Mentor." Julius said, with a bow of his head. Amunet smiled, and descended down from the rooftop, and made her way down to the docks. After a lengthy walk, which made her feet a little sore, Amunet made it to the docks, which were oddly busy. The sun was slowly rising into the sky as she arrived. As she set foot on the docks, a sharply dressed man approached her, with a few scrolls in hand.

"Excuse me, but are you Amunet?" He asked aloud. Amunet put her hand over his mouth.

"Yes, I am." She replied, in a hush tone. "How do know my name, and who are you?"

"I am close acquaintances with one of your Hidden Ones, named Julius Cassius." the man replied, adjusting his toga. "As for my name, call me Claudius. Claudius, Rome's greatest polymath, who has discovered an entrance to a mysterious vault in the northern end of the city. Follow, if you would like to see it with your own two eyes."

Amunet and Claudius began their walk towards the vault's entrance. Amunet and Claudius stopped in the middle of a very populous area, with merchants from different lands selling their wares. Amunet looked around the Forum.

"The Forum hasn't changed much, Claudius." Amunet stated, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Why have you brought me here? I thought that the entrance was to the north."

Claudius smiled.

"Just thought we should pass through before we carry on."

Amunet rolled her eyes, and followed Claudius towards the northern exit of the forum. Once they reached the northern exit, Claudius turned over to Amunet while they were walking.

"Where did you arrive from?" Claudius asked. Amunet returned a look of sternness towards him.

"If you must know, I came from the Bureau of the Roman Hidden Ones." Amunet replied.

"Fascinating." Claudius replied, as him and Amunet carried on down the road. Amunet looked down at the side of her thighs, and noticed her legs were covered in scratches.

 _Wearing my scars as badges of honor. Oh, the life of a Hidden One,_ Amunet thought to herself, as she noticed the road start to give way to the grasses of the northernmost hill in the city. At the top of the hill, Amunet noticed an entrance at the top of the hill, sitting against a rock wall. She rushed up to the top of the hill.

"Is this the entrance you spoke of?" Amunet asked, pointing at the door, as Claudius arrived at the top of the hill. Claudius examined the entrance briefly.

"That seems to be the entrance Julius spoke of." Claudius replied, as he approached Amunet, who was crouched before the entrance.

Upon further examination, Amunet noticed a small sliver on the door.

 _Hm. Perhaps I could use my hidden blade to open this door._

Amunet activated her hidden blade, and placed the blade into the small sliver, and turned it to her left. Amunet heard a locking mechanism activate from behind the door, and watched as it buckled. Amunet got up from her knees, and kicked the door. The door briefly opened, and quickly closed. She got down on her buttocks, kicked the door again, and looking back at Claudius. She smiled back at him, and slid down into the vault. Claudius let out a deep sigh, and followed suit, sliding down into the mysterious caverns.

Amunet dusted herself off once she reached the bottom. She examined her legs, and smiled when she saw no fresh scratches on her legs. Amunet heard screaming from behind her. She whipped her head around to see Claudius rolling down the steep incline. Claudius landed flat on his bottom, still clutching his scrolls. Amunet helped Claudius to his feet.

"Thank you, Amunet." He said, as he dusted himself off. Amunet looked down the corridor, which was lined with the dead.

"The way to this vault is through a crypt?" Amunet asked sternly, as Claudius walked ahead of her.

"Follow me." Claudius replied, as he waved for Amunet to follow. Amunet nodded her head, and followed him through the corridor. After walking through the corridor, they came up to a large opening in the ground, with a pool of water below. Amunet beckoned Claudius to her side. Claudius obliged, and stood beside Amunet. She grabbed his waist, and smirked at him.

"We better not be jumping..." Claudius began, as Amunet leaped down into the pool of water, taking Claudius with her. The pair landed in the pool, and surfaced shortly after.

"Pluto curse you, Amunet! My scrolls are ruined!" Claudius exclaimed, as they swam to the ledge."Pah! Those scrolls were no good anyway!"

Amunet got out on her own power, and helped Claudius out of the pool.

 _Why so sudden with the change of mind?_ Amunet thought to herself jokingly.

"Thank you." Claudius said, as he tried to dry his toga. "Let us carry on."

Amunet smiled, and walked with Claudius towards an opening at the end of a corridor.

"There is a bridge up ahead." Amunet stated, as they approached the end of the corridor. The pair walked across the bridge, and stood before a large statue of an unknown man.

"Is this the tomb of a god?" Amunet asked, as she examined the statue. Claudius stood by her side, and looked up to examine the statue as well. After a few moments, Claudius smiled.

"I know who this is!" Claudius exclaimed. "This is the ancient scholar Pythagoras!"

Amunet gave him a look of confusion.

"This must be his tomb!" Claudius said happily. "If only we could find our way inside..."

Amunet looked around the base of the statue. After a few moments of examining the base, Amunet discovered a triangular switch, sticking out from the base. She walked up to the switch, and put her shoulder into it, pushing it in. Amunet and Claudius stood and watched as a door at the base lowered into the ground.

"After you, Claudius." Amunet said, leading Claudius forward. She grabbed a torch, and provided some light as the two of them travelled down the dark path. After walking through the darkness, Amunet and Claudius entered a large room, with a large pillar reflecting light in the middle, and two large slabs of stone beside the entrance.

Amunet noticed a switch sticking out from the central pillar.

"How will we ever get into his tomb?" Claudius asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, there's one way to find out, Claudius." Amunet stated, as she pulled the switch. Pulling the switch caused the stone slab to be brought to the ground, as its weight's support rope had be cut by the heat of the light from the central pillar. Amunet smiled, and took a running start towards the lowered slab. She leaped for the ledge of the slab, and was successful in grabbing it. After hoisting herself up onto the slab, Amunet noticed there were ledge grips to her right. She leaped for the grips, and caught the bottom ledge. She hoisted herself up to the top ledge, and looked to her right. Amunet launches herself to the right, and landed on the ledge. Amunet walked up to the switch, and pulled on it. Pulling the switch caused the light from the central pillar cut another weight's support rope, causing another slab of stone to fall in front of her, which made Claudius jump. Amunet turned around to see the middle pillar lower, making a grip easier to access. Amunet took a deep breath, and jumped for the grip. Claudius looked up in excitement as Amunet graced through the air with precision, and grabbed the ledge on the pillar.

"Graceful agility, Amunet!" He shouted, as she continued to climb. "You move like lightning for a woman of your age!"

Amunet rolled her eyes and smiled sarcastically as she reached the top of the central pillar. She looked behind her to see that the top of the door was in range. She took a deep breath, and leaped backwards, turning around in midair, and grabbed the ledge. She shimmied her way over onto a ledge on the pillar, and made a leap to her left, grasping another ledge. Amunet smiled as she descended down onto the ledge leading to the switch. She then pulled on the switch, which opened the door ahead of them. Amunet quietly descended from the ledge, while Claudius walked on, and waited for her at the entrance. Amunet took the torch from Claudius, and took the lead.

"I wonder what lies beyond." Claudius pondered, as they descended down through the cave, until the pair reached the second room. Arriving in the center of the second room, Claudius approached two small cauldrons with wood in them.

"We could use some light in here." Claudius said, as he lit fires in both of them. As soon as the fires were lit, the room revealed itself, with three large slabs of stone containing a likeness to Pythagoras on them. Above the main entrance across from them, was a fan. Amunet looked around the room, and noticed ledges leading towards the slabs of stone, and circle around the room. Beside the door, she noticed climbing grips leading up to the ledge. She took a running start up towards the grips, and firmly grasped the second grip. Amunet then used the remaining grips to climb up to the ledge. Claudius watched on as Amunet made her way over to the first stone slab with relative ease. As Amunet grabbed onto the first stone slab, the slab shook, and moved down. Claudius could hear gears grinding behind the grips Amunet had used to climb up. The gears caused the fan to slowly start moving.

"Perhaps the fan could open the door!" Claudius exclaimed. "Keep going Amunet!"

Amunet let out a deep breath, and propelled herself up to the ledge that led around the room. Claudius looked on as Amunet leaped onto the second stone slab above the entryway. As it was for the first one, the stone slab moved down when Amunet landed on the slab. The gears behind the grips continued to grind, but this time more harshly than before. The fan began to spin a little faster than it did before. Amunet could feel the breeze on her back. She let out a deep breath, and reached for the ledge above her. She climbed up, and leaped in the direction she was reaching for. With success, Amunet grasped onto the ledge on the other side, and kept shimmying along the ledge.

"You're almost there, Amunet!" Claudius shouted, as Amunet reached across to land on the third and and final stone slab. The slab of stone shifted down as Amunet landed on it. Claudius turned around to hear the gears grinding in front of them. The grips on the side of the wall disappeared, and the step Amunet used to get to them disappeared into the ground. As the gears kept grinding and the fan kept spinning, the door opened, rising into the roof. Claudius rushed to the entrance, eagerly awaiting Amunet's arrival. Amunet descended down, and landed on her feet. Amunet approached Claudius.

"Those winds remind me of the sandstorms in Egypt." Amunet shouted, over the noise of the fan.

"A true marvel of construction, isn't it?" Claudius replied, with a raised voice. "I just wish I could marvel at it longer. But now we must head towards the tomb of Pythagoras!"

"Lead on." Amunet stated, as they entered the tunnel. Claudius walked forward, while Amunet followed behind him.

Amunet and Claudius walked through the cavern leading onward. The pair stopped just before the entrance to the third room, where a bright light emanated from. Upon entering the room, Amunet and Claudius were blown away by the intricate carvings on the floor and on the pillars surrounding the center of the room. Underneath a statue of Pythagoras, burned a seemingly controlled fire. Amunet and Claudius walked to the center, and examined the pedestal in the center of the room.

"What could these symbols mean?" Amunet pondered, as she ran her hands across the pedestal. She looked up to see Claudius looking up at the statue of Pythagoras, and the fire beneath it.

"I know what this is!" Claudius exclaimed. Amunet put her hand on his left shoulder.

"If you know what it is, then what is it?" Amunet asked sarcastically, with a smirk on her face. "You _are_ the polymath here."

Claudius squinted at her

"It is the Fire of Knowledge!" Claudius exclaimed. "Pythagoreans believed harmony was achieved when multiplicity became unity, and where many thoughts would come together to form a unique, and original idea."

Amunet smiled, and looked over to the door leading to the vault.

"I will let you revel in your interests, while I go and look inside the vault." Amunet said, as she began to walk up to the vault's entrance. Upon arriving, Amunet scoured the area for a switch.

"Where is the switch?" Amunet shouted at Claudius. Claudius turned towards her, and then the pedestal at the center of the room.

"Perhaps it has something to do with this." Claudius replied, as he approached the pedestal. Claudius looked over the pedestal, and realized the pieces of the pedestal could spin.

"Maybe if I align these enigmatic symbols, the door will open." Claudius stated, as he matched the pedestal pieces. "There! Done!"

Upon the alignment of the pedestal, the door began to creak open. A rush of air entered the room, nearly knocking Amunet off of her feet.

"Would I be able to accompany you into the tomb, Amunet?" Claudius asked, as he approached her. "Perhaps his Pythagorean Unifier is inside..." Amunet held her hand out to stop him.

"No. This doesn't look like a tomb. You will stay outside." Amunet stated sternly. "Go bask in your interests, please. I will investigate inside, and let you know of any Unifier inside."

Claudius let out a sigh, and walked back towards the fire of knowledge. Amunet let out a deep breath, and walked into the vault. Walking inside, Amunet recognized the familiar architecture.

 _Reminds me of the vault in Siwa,_ Amunet thought, as she approached the center of the vault. Amunet stood in the middle of the vault, looking at the switch in the middle of the vault. Amunet squinted, and approached the switch. She placed her hand on the round knob at the top of the switch, and quickly backed away as the vault began to illuminate, shooting white light into the dreary room.

 _What could this all mean?_

Amunet thought, as she watched mysterious projections appear out of the air. Amunet examined the numbers that appeared.

"43, 39, 19 N. 75, 27, 45 W." Amunet read aloud, as the numbers appeared. "So this is the mysterious Pythagorean Unifier Claudius was speaking of. The number that couples everything to nature. Seems a little off to me."

Amunet let out a sigh, and began to make her way back to Claudius, who was waiting outside. As she was leaving, a voice bellowed out into the empty room. Amunet turned around to see projections of a Hidden Ones insignia, and a red cross, which looked strikingly similar to the Mark of Cain.

"She has come at last, the Templar who became an Assassin. To view the message forged in time about her life's calling. The word of EDLS must be spread to Assassins of future generations." The voice said, as it echoed throughout the room.

"Oh Gods, Who is EDLS?" Amunet asked, sounding confused. She scratched her head, as she waited for an answer. The voice returned.

"It was laid out in the stars, several thousands of years ago. It is your destiny to become an Assassin. Your first twenty-six years of your life, you will bear the the cross, until 1794. The next decades you will live your life as an Assassin. Live out your life this way, and good things will come to you and your loved ones."

Between the Hidden Ones insignia, and the Mark of Cain, appeared the face of a young woman with long, red hair. Amunet examined the holographic image, but couldnt make out who the woman was.

 _EDLS,_ Amunet thought, with a bow of her head, _Your story will unravel generations after I am gone, but I wish nothing but the best for you and your life._

Amunet watched as the projection of the young woman vanished, along with the two insignias. Amunet let out another deep sigh, and began to walk out of the vault. She turned her head back, just to make sure the voice stopped. Amunet then focused on the walk ahead, only to stop, allowing the vault door to open. Eagerly awaiting her arrival, Claudius walked alongside her.

"What did you see in the tomb, Amunet?" Claudius asked, sounding excited. Amunet returned a stern look to the polymath.

"It was no tomb, Claudius. It was a vault, that held a message." Amunet replied. Claudius' jaw opened wide. "A message in regards to the future."

"What...what do you mean?" Claudius asked, sounding concerned as the pair walked through the Temple of Pythagoras.

"I am trying to wrap my head around it myself." Amunet replied, as they walked up the steps that led to the small exit. Claudius let Amunet exit first. After she exited, Amunet helped Claudius up to his feet, as both of them dusted themselves off.

"I promise to look into the discovery, do not worry." Amunet stated. "Where will you go now?"

Claudius looked down to the ground, and then back up at Amunet.

"I will be heading back to my workshop, and carry on with my studies." Claudius replied. "Thank you for bringing me with you, Amunet of Egypt."

Amunet nodded her head with approval, and watched as Claudius walked off towards his workshop. Amunet herself began the long walk back to the bureau of the Hidden Ones. Upon her arrival back at the bureau, a Hidden One hailed to her from the rooftop. Amunet made her way up to the rooftop with ease.

"Mentor Amunet!" he exclaimed. "While you were at the Vault of Pythagoras, a scroll came for you. It is from Egypt, from what I can tell."

"Who is it from, Cassian?" Amunet asked, as she received the papyrus scroll. "Also, where is Julius?"

"It is from a man named Bayek, who hails from Siwa." Cassian replied. "It arrived in our pigeon coop earlier this afternoon, while you were still away. As for Julius, he is spending the evening with his family."

Amunet nodded her head, accompanied Cassian into the bureau, with both descending downwards towards the main floor. After the short drop, the pair dusted themselves off. Cassian looked up to Amunet.

"What word do you bring of your journey to the vault Julius spoke of?" Cassian asked, as Amunet held her hand up, to which he stopped speaking.

"There will be another time for that, Cassian." Amunet replied sternly, as she pulled down her white hood. "I must read this letter from Bayek."

Amunet held up the scroll. Cassian nodded his head, and walked up to the second floor using the stairs at the back of the room. Amunet walked up to her desk, sat down, and read the papyrus scroll.

 _Amunet,_

 _I write to you in awe with what I have seen after you had left. Recently I had received word on a curse in the desert, to the south of Hermopolis. I leaped onto my horse, and set out for the Desheret Desert. As I got closer, lights similar to the ones we saw in Siwa were emanating from the sands, causing the demons of Apep to rise from the sands. As I got closer to the vault, manifestations of the dead increased sevenfold , with lightning cackling overhead. I warded them off, and entered the mysterious vault, like I had before. Inside the vault, I happened upon a man, named Parh. He told me to return his camel to him, and with it, an ancient relic. I ventured out into the desert, and stumbled upon Parh's camel, with villagers worshiping this mysterious relic. When I touched it, the camel vanished, and the villagers turned into these strange demons. After fending them off, I returned to the vault, with Parh nowhere in sight, and returned the relic where it belonged. Upon doing so, more demons happened upon me. All I remember after this is waking up in a village, with them telling me I was babbling on like a mad man. They also spoke of similar activity occurring in sacred Thebes. I plan to travel there to see what this curse is about._

 _I have also been informed of a plague to Siwa, a Roman general named Rufio. I learned of this threat from a man named Otis, who claimed that he has repaid a debt to you. I will look into this threat upon my return from Thebes._

 _Safety and Peace, Amunet._

 _Bayek._

Amunet smiled, and placed the letter at the left corner of her desk. She then pulled out a fresh piece of papyrus, dipped her feather into ink, and began to write.

 _Bayek,_

 _Your experience at the vault sounds very enigmatic, and has peaked my interest, as I read every word of your letter. I eagerly await word of your safe travel to Thebes, and to hear stories of your success. According to a messenger we have captured, he has spoken of another mysterious artifact, much like the Orb of Siwa, in Upper Egypt in around Thebes. When you arrive in Thebes, seek out my contact, Merti. She will be running her business near Luxor, and be sure to give her the parcel I will be sending via ship in a few days time._

 _When you plan to combat Rufio, don't be brash. I have heard several things on the streets about one of his lieutenants, named Ampelius. A violent man by nature, he goes by the moniker called The Administrator, and he is going to be stationed at the fort called Walls-of-the-Ruler, on behalf of his commander, General Rufio. Ready yourself for when you face him, for he is a master of camouflage._

 _I write to you with news of a baffling discovery as well. Here in Rome, one of my Hidden Ones approached me, with news of a newly found Temple, and that I was to meet a known polymath, named Claudius, at the docks. I met him there, and from the docks he led me to the vault entrance. After opening the vault, we toured through the Temple, and in order to pass through, my free-running skills were put to the test. As we got to the end, I told Claudius to stand outside. I walked into this vault, which looked like some of the vaults you discovered. I activated the switch, and it displayed strange numbers, which I believe was the Pythagorean Unifier. But what truly baffled me was the origins of another message. A mysterious voice called out in a prophetical matter, saying that a mysterious red haired woman named EDLS will do good for the Hidden Ones in the far future._

 _Bayek, I also wish to discuss our experiences further, but in person. If you receive this letter, please visit me in Rome. I am sure you will be just as curious as I am._

 _Safety and Peace, Bayek. May your victories multiply._

 _Amunet._

Amunet smiled, and handed the letter to one of her apprentices to take to a pigeon coop. She got up from her chair, and walked up a flight of stairs at the back of the bureau, and ascended them to the second floor. She climbed up through the open roof. Amunet sat down on the roof cross-legged, and watched the sun set on the horizon.


End file.
